Professor Layton and the lost future-Hello Kat
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: Basically recycling the plot from the lost future only with an extra character in it does get more exciting while the story gets better but the first chapters are just about my oc feel free to skip them-rated M for violence, swearing and adult issues
1. Prologue

**Professor Layton and the unwound future-hello Kat!**

**Okay,so this is something that I have wanted to do for a really long time-ever since I started the lost you have played it before,you will know how the plot goes,and if you haven't-SPOILER ALERT!I think Kat makes a good character for this professor Layton game anyway-let me know if you agree!This is just the prologue so don't expect anything too and by the way-spoiler alert for the elysian box**

**Disclaimer:Professor Layton is not my character all credit goes to the person in Japan who thought up something so unbelievably awesome(and level 5)**

Running.

How long did I run for? I don't know. Ever since I found out that they were heading for Anton's castle, I had been running.I needed to find the Professor and Luke.

The forest was nice but there was no time to sit and enjoy being hidden by the veil of night. Hiding was one of my favourite things to a child,I had hidden because I had to,now I hid because I wanted to.

The edge of the forest was in sight.I burst out of the trees and saw them getting ready to cross the bridge to the looming castle beyond.

"Professor!Luke!"I yelled.

"Kat!"shouted Luke."Where have you been?"

"I found Flora locked in a barn in Dropstone.I…I had to help her.I sneaked through the tunnel on foot with a torch I borrowed from Kati-

"Katia?"asked the Professor quizzically."You borrowed a torch from her?What do you know about her,Kat?"

"I…I…"Suddenly an urge to tell the truth hit me."I grew up in Dropstone and Katia was my…my only friend there.I know the truth about the Elysian Box."

"You do?Can you tell us?"asked Luke hopefully.I shook my head.

"It's not my story to tell."I replied.

"Awww…are you sure?"Luke shoulders sagged with disappointment but I was secretly glad that I wouldn't have to tell them Sophia's were so close…

"The answer lies in the you go inside, you will be able to work out what the Elysian Box really contains and why."I felt quite proud of my dramatic and mysterious speech.

"Will you come too,Kat?"asked the Professor."Or…have you already been in?"

I laughed."No I haven't been in but I don't want 's not a place I want to go after what I've heard."

"The vampire rumours?"

"What vampire?!"I must have looked suitably alarmed."Anton isn't a vampire.I just don't want to meet in without me.I'm going to see if I can find out when the train leaves from this cursed place."

"Well see you later then Kat"replied the Professor.

"I guess so."

I watched them walk in to the castle through the huge wooden I walked across the bridge and did the same.


	2. Chapter 1- the girl in the hood

**Professor Layton and the Lost Future-hello Kat**

**Welcome to the very first chapter of Professor Layton and the lost future with Kat in it! It's so exciting! Just so everyone knows, this story is told from Kat's point of view, so you really need to have played the first bit of the game to understand it. If you haven't played it, then go do it, now, but the lowdown is that Luke and Layton get a letter telling them to go to a clock shop which instantly takes them to the future.**

**P.s. sorry that there were a couple of words missing in the prologue they were removed by the spell checker**

The day began like any other. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast. I ate my toast slowly. It was Monday and my dad was already at work. Not that that made any difference.

At school, as usual, the teachers were completely oblivious to the fact that Carrie Fielding was making snide comments(again) and we had to write an essay in English so I was already in a bad mood by school canteen hadn't improved the menu since Friday and we were yet again faced with inedible baby sick disguised as mashed potato.

I headed to the library after eating. One of the things that often surprises people about me is that I love reading and writing. Writing stories, that is.I used to love English lessons in primary school but all they did here was make you do pointless stupid essays. So much for an education.

So there I was, reading when I caught sight of a group of older boys pushing a small boy against the wall. I took a closer look and realized it was Luke.

I put down the book and walked out onto the field.

As I got closer, I heard what they were saying.

"You're such a crying mummy's boy."(He wasn't actually crying, though.)

"Let me go" Luke said bravely.

"Let me go" imitated the boy. "Idiot. Bins are the best place for you."

"I disagree." They all turned around to look at me.

"Ooh look, your girlfriend's come to save you. Why don't you watch while we beat her up, like we do you?"He grinned evilly.

This actually made me laugh. "You just try."

He lunged for me and I dodged and kicked him in the back before boBbing under his arm and elbowing him in the howled and ran off, no doubt headed straight for the I was in trouble .

I turned around to Luke. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm about you?"

"Don't worry about me." I turned around to go find the teacher before she inevitably found me, only to find myself face to face with Carrie Fielding.

"Look at this, everyone!" she yelled. "Kat got a boyfriend!"

That was the moment when I snapped. One short clean movement was all it took to slap her.

"I'm sorry Kat but we just can't allow it." The headmaster paced up and down while I sat scowling in the chair. "Two students. Have you got anything to say for yourself?"

"He was bullying someone," I replied moodily. "Who was going to show him?"

"And what was your reason for slapping the girl, Carrie?"

This was where I got really angry. "Carrie Fielding has been bullying me all year and not one single teacher has noticed! I have been listening to her make every mean comment imaginable in that shrill voice of hers that teachers can't seem to hear!"

"Well…I'll look into it, Kat. But there is no excusing what you did. You will be in detention after school until half-term doing some work that I will set you."

I felt really depressed walking home. Luke wasn't with me because he had gone home while I was in detention. Right now, the world sucked.

When I got home, I got changed and sat on my bed reading for a bit. I had done all my homework in detention and now I was bored. I looked out of the window at the street. And then I saw a face that I hadn't seen for a very long time.

Almost sensing that I was watching them, the girl in the hood turned and walked down the wasn't long before I was running after her.

Pursuing the girl proved difficult, as if she were following someone I was Kat and no-one could get in my way. Stealth is actually my middle actually is because I wanted a middle name, so I gave myself one. Stealth.

My quarry turned into a smaller alleyway and I was about to follow her when suddenly someone grabbed my hand. "Hello my pretty." He began but one single punch from me sent him reeling backwards into the wall. I turned into the alley and stared.

In front of me was a clock shop.

**Is this suspense or what? Please review or I will feel lonely :(**


	3. Chapter 2-the change of scene

**Professor Layton and the lost future-hello Kat**

**Chapter number 2! Even though chapter 1 looks like chapter 2, it isn't. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even if it is a bit short. It has to be short to keep the suspense going though, so please read!**

How did I know it was a clock shop?

There was a huge clock on the front. It was massive! So this was where she was headed. I tried the door and it was open so I sneaked inside.

The front of the clock shop seemed empty, but I heard voices in the back room, so I sneaked in through the door and hid in a corner, listening.

"Don't play dumb on me! I know that something is happening here and you'd do well not to ignore me or I'll have to get the police involved!" It was her voice and no mistaking it.

"There's nothing happening here, please, just leave us alone!" The two owners of the clock shop looked desperate for her to leave but I could see in the man's eyes that he was lying. Something was happening here.

Suddenly, the door opened. I ducked behind a pot plant to avoid being spotted by the (admittedly handsome) newcomer as he walked into the room.

"Cogg, can you take me back down-oh!" he stared at her. "Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question. The government file on this clock shop stated that only two people were living here."

"I don't live-look, why are you here?" Her face was making me nervous. I'd never seen her look like that before.

"_I _am a government agent investigating some strange disappearances of scientists and my investigation has pointed me towards this clock shop." So she was a government agent now? She had clearly come a long way.

The boy stared at her coolly. Evaluating how much of a threat she was. "Start her up, Cog." The older man looked worried but he pulled a lever on the other side of the room and the ground began to shake violently. My stomach churned. I felt so sick that I could barely breathe. I hadn't felt that sick since I'd been on an airplane. What was happening?

Finally the shaking stopped but I still felt dizzy and I needed to be sick. I left the clock shop as discreetly as possible, stumbled round the side and threw up into a bin. Then I turned around and got the shock of my life.

My surroundings looked nothing like the London that I had seen before.

**Was that a suspenseful ending or what? Please rate and review my story and follow it if you really like it.**


	4. Chapter 3-the devil in the top hat

**Professor Layton and the lost future-hello Kat**

**Chapter 3! This is the last chapter about Kat Professor Layton will be in the next chapter.**

Well I think that just about covers my story up until now.

I look for a clothes shop. I asked this girl Becky at a hotel and she said try the arcade, so here I am looking and I think there is one at the end of the corridor. The world still spins after the shake in the clock shop but I'm not too dizzy anymore. I am still ignoring the fact that London is completely different to before. I don't want to think about it right now.

The clothes shop is deserted. There is literally no-one there. I select a black jacket with a hood that has no sleeves(completely impractical), but you can't be picky when you have just landed in a strange city that people call London that clearly isn't.

I mean, what the hell am I doing here?

Oh yeah. I followed Ari into a clock shop.

What am I saying? I don't even know if that was Ari. But I think it was.

I walk out onto a massive street. There is only one person there. Time to do a Professor Layton, I think.

"Um, hi. Do you know this place very well…sir?" Well what else am I supposed to say? I'm not as good as the Professor.

"Hello miss. My name is Edgar. Have you only just got here? Have you moved here?" He looks a little alarmed at this so I make up a story.

"No I'm just visiting family. I just-"

"THE family?!" He begins to back away as though I'm some sort of hideous monster.

"Um, what's the family?" Like seriously, does no-one have a family here?

"Are you sure you aren't? Aah, stop looking at me like that!"

Okay, this is way too much.

"Well, thank you for your time…sir" I say only a teensy bit irritated. "Have a nice day!" He hides behind a lamppost as I walk round the corner.

Well that was weird. But now I want to know what the family is, so I head to where I met Becky and walk up to her outside the hotel.

"Hey Becky" I lean against the wall so as to stay out of sight of the guy in the black hat. I don't know what he's doing but I know it means trouble. And violence. And okay, so I like beating up people a little bit. But only a little bit.

Maybe.

"I see you found the clothes shop. Was anyone there?"

"Um, no." I don't want to tell her that I didn't pay for the jacket but she guesses and grins at me.

"Don't worry about it. No-one pays for anything from that shop, cos no-one is ever there." She frowns. "Why are you leaning into the wall like that?"

I jerk my head towards the guy in black. "Oh, I see." She leans in and whispers, "Are the family after you too?"

"What is the family?" I blurt out as quietly as possible. She stares at me like I'm mad. "I only got here yesterday." I say defensively.

"The guy over there? He's family. They're a gang of thugs that spy on all of us and loads of people are being hunted by them. They all look exactly the same apart from a couple of top thugs, like Silky. But Silky isn't a bad guy. He never does anything to anyone. He just stands by the park gate drinking coffee. But the rest of them are mindless thugs who take their orders from the devil in the top hat."

"The devil in the top hat?" I echo. "Who's that?"

She frowns. "Well I can't remember his name exactly but I think it's something Layton…Hershel Layton, that's it." She shudders. "I hope I never meet him. Are you okay?"

Hershel Layton. What the hell…

London…

The Professor sat at his desk, looking over some notes from his classes for tomorrow. He checked his watch. Luke was a little late home from school. Flora had got in five minutes ago.

Just as he thought this, though, he heard the door open.

"Beat you again, Luke!" teased Flora.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Flora" sighed Luke, hanging up his coat and bag.

"Is something wrong, Luke?" asked the Professor.

"Well…Kat wasn't at school today," began Luke.

"She's probably just got a bug, Luke, I don't think it's anything to worry about." The Professor smiled reassuringly.

"No I just knocked at the door at her house-that's why Flora beat me-and no-one answered the door and I know her dad was probably still at work but Kat always answers the door, even when she's ill." Luke looked suitably worried.

"She's probably just on holiday, my boy," replied Layton, although the seed of doubt had begun to plant itself in his mind…

"But Kat would have told me if she was going away…it just doesn't feel right"

"It's probably nothing my boy. Now, I've received a puzzle from a girl in Mist Haley and I think you are just the person-" Professor Layton tried to distract Luke from his friend's mysterious disappearance, not giving away how worried he actually was.

By the end of the week when Kat still hadn't been seen by anyone, the professor couldn't deny it any longer.

Professor Layton will be in the next chapter(properly)I still don't have any reviews so please just a short one would be nice cos I still have no idea what you guys think of my writing. Yes, I know I'm a terrible writer, but it does get better-I think


	5. Chapter 4-familiar faces

Professor Layton and the lost future-hello Kat

It has been about a month and I still can't find a way into that clock shop. Every night I fell off the massive clock and now I've stopped trying. The London of the future is a miserable and tough place. I struggle to find food but I climbed into a deserted house and slept on the sofa. It's funny, none of the deserted houses have bedrooms-probably the reason they're deserted.

I walk through the statue plaza, glancing at the statue. I miss Luke and the Professor and Flora. I scuttle down the steps onto Flat stone street and gasp. I'm sure I know this woman-but something in the back of my mind tells me she's supposed to be dead.

"hey wait, what's your name…is it Claire?"

She turns around with conflicted emotions all over her face. "No please don't make me do this again" she whimpers.

"You are Claire…of course! You're the one she used to write to! You know Ari!"

"The girl who wrote to me…but you're too young…oh of course…you're Kat, aren't you?"

"So you are Claire! But aren't you supposed to be dead?" She hesitates.

"do you know Hershel Layton?"

I blink. "yes"

"Then our paths will cross again. By the way, Hershel is on flat stone street, headed to the casino."

Now I'm excited. "I'll see you soon, Kat." She turns and runs off.

I run back through the plaza. Just before you arrive at the riverside path, there's a tunnel running through a bit of rotten wood that leads to the casino storeroom. I don't have a membership card for the casino so this is the only way in for me.

Once in the casino, I head for the lobby, but the Professor isn't there. He's upstairs talking to…the boy from the clock shop!

I think fast. I don't know what happened to Ari in the clock shop (I was too busy being sick) but this boy definitely does. And it looks like he is a friend of the Professor's so being with him and Luke not only gives me a chance to catch up with my old friends but could also provide me with information about Ari and get me a ticket out of here!

I head back into the storeroom to get my knife, which I left in there earlier, when suddenly I hear footsteps and the Professor's voice. Luke opens the door and stares at me as I pull my hood down, smiling.

"Kat?!"

"Hello Luke"

So this is when my OC really starts to have a connection with Professor Layton and Claire. And if you don't know where that tunnel is, then you either haven't played the lost future or you've played it and not bothered to find the tunnel. Shame on you! You know the drill, please rate and review and see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5-the revelation SHORT CHAPTER

Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat

I would like to thank Nostalgic Cyanide for being the first complete stranger to review my fan fiction. And thank you to my friends for reviewing too but horse z? Tiny bit obvious? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

There is a moment of awkward silence. Then I hear more footsteps.

"Don't tell him I'm here!" I beg and duck behind some boxes.

"Luke my boy, is something the matter?" The Professor looks genuinely concerned, and with good reason-Luke looks as white as a sheet.

"Oh no Professor, I'm fine" he replies. I smile. I can always rely on Luke to keep my secrets.

"This is better. Much more private. Professor Layton, Luke, welcome to the London of the future. Still not convinced? You saw doctor Schrader, didn't you? And what of fair London?" I grit my teeth

"Yeah, everything's changed! What happened to this city?" God, I'd forgotten how forthright Luke is.

"A genius appeared…" Oh crap you can see where this is going "An evil genius who turned the city on it's head."

"Oh I know where this going." Do you Luke? "Don Paolo took over the city didn't he?" No you don't.

"Don Paolo? Oh no I'm talking about a truly brilliant man," replies the boy from the clock shop. Ha ha what an insult to Paul. "Someone the three of us know quite well."

"Well if it's not Don Paolo then who is it? I've just got to know!" cries Luke in frustration.

"His name is Hershel Layton. The evil genius is you, Professor." Poor professor Layton. He looks so crushed by this discovery.

"WHAAAAT?!" yells Luke. "That can't possibly be right!"

Oh Luke. If only that were true.

So yeah did you like that I had my DS open next to me the whole time XD. Have fun!

ked in and shut the door. I gritted my teeth.


	7. Chapter 6-welcome to the fight

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**Hello, Layton people!(And my friends who have no idea who professor Layton is) Someone asked in their review if there was a previous fan fic. Well no there isn't. The prologue is only there to explain Kat's history with the professor and Luke cos she moved to London and became Luke's best friend right before they went in the Molentary express and she tagged along somehow. And I am too lazy to write a fan fic for the Elysian box so there you go! Have fun in chapter…6? I've lost count X-D**

They've finished talking now. I follow them out into the main part of the casino when suddenly…

"Oh there you are boss!" yells Bostro. Shit- Bostro! I run upstairs. If things get hairy then I can help out…if I've got a gun. I can hear Professor Layton reasoning with Bostro as I run. Hasn't lost his touch for white lies, that's for sure.

Once in the gun-room, I grab a gun that's fully charged and sprint back out onto the stairs, hiding behind a plant. Suddenly I feel eyes on me and look up.

WT F?!

She's there, at the top of the stairs, staring right at me. Damn. I can still be seen from the top of the stairs. Damn. Then I hear the boy from the clock shop yell something.

"Professor, run away while you still can!" Bostro hits him right across the face.

Hmm…Bostro doesn't like him? Maybe I'm wrong about this guy.

"Quickly, you two!" the Professor shouts. "This way!"

They run and hide behind some slot machines while the family thugs begin to file in. I tighten my grip on the gun and take one last glance at the top of the stairs. Ari is still there, unmoving. And it's nice to know you know I exist too.

Then I realize that they've caught sight of Luke and are shooting like the devil in the top hat himself. Last time you shoot my best friend, bitch.

I take out about five of them before they realize I'm attacking them. Then the guns point skywards and I jump down next to Luke, behind a slot machine and keep shooting. Then I grab a gun for him and toss it over to him.

"Aim for the weapons," I say and he nods and begins to shoot. It's a teensy bit pathetic but hey, it's his first time with a gun.

Then suddenly coins start raining down from nowhere.

**So what do you think? Do you like my other O C? I can't really tell you anything about her cos it would kill the suspense but you will still read my story? Please? But for now, you'll have to go read other fan fics until I update. See you!**


	8. Chapter 7-present and future

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

"Duck!" I shriek as the coins pour out of nowhere. Well it's probably the Professor doing something to make the family stay back. Doesn't mean it isn't irritating though. I'd been having fun shooting at the family thugs with one of their own guns. The irony…

As soon as the coins stop, I duck out of sight again when the Professor Layton and the boy from the clock shop come forward, smiling.

"We gave them a taste of their own medicine!" laughs Luke.

"Funny…I don't remember you helping" replies the boy from the clock shop. He looks just like Luke.

"Look, you're me! So I get some credit for assisting! Anyway, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about us" What? How can the boy from the clock shop be Luke? Unless…

"Us? What do you mean, us?" asks the Professor.

"He means us. Me and him." I walk out of the shadows.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Future Luke."

**So there you go. Hopefully you're starting to see the ties between the actual story and my oc. Have fun reading other fan fics! Oh, and while you're at it, please check out my other fanfic, Professor Layton and the legend of Don Paolo, which will be updated soon! See ya! ;-)**

**P.S.I'm sorry this is short, please don't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 8-what's in the past

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**Welcome to chapter 8! I am running out of things to say at the top here but today I am going to tell you to read my other fanfics!...God I sound so desperate.**

**JUST READ THEM OKAY?!**

Future Luke is clearly feeling slightly uncomfortable what with me looking suspiciously in his direction every five seconds.

I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to trust someone who could have kidnapped Ari? It makes no sense to me.

"We're nearly at the arcade now, Luke," he says to break the awkward silence.

"I know, we walked through it on the way to the train station," he replies.

"Oh yes you said that before didn't you?"

"And you should have lived it before," I mutter to myself.

"Did you say something Kat?"

"Oh it's nothing, nothing," I reply with a sugary smile that implies I'm insulting him. The professor frowns at me. He knows this isn't the real me.

As we near the entrance to the arcade, Luke speeds up and the Professor rushes to catch up with him. Future Luke looks ready to do the same when I grab him and pin him up against the wall.

"What did you do to Ari?"

"How do you even know who Ari is?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Ari works for me. She told me she was alone in the world and that barely anyone knew who she was." I let go of him as shock begins to descend on me.

"Clearly, she didn't tell you everything." My head spins. She told him she had no-one? And he calls her Ari too? That was my special nickname for her and this creepy weirdo/Future Luke is calling her that?

"Luke, Kat, what's keeping you? Nothing wrong, I hope?" It's the Professor. I straighten up and try to smile.

"Of course not, Professor. I was just asking Big Luke about my future self." He looks really alarmed as I say this, but I feel too dejected to care.

I don't know why I'm so upset. She abandoned me years ago and I stopped wondering long ago. I guess…

Maybe a small part of me wanted her to care.

The next part will be in text speak:

R&R plz. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9-a shaky reunion

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**Chapter 9! If you don't want to get any idea about the mystery and intrigue (oooh) then skip the paragraph in between the italics.**

I stare unhappily at the door as it swings shut.

Professor Layton is asking Shipley for directions to Chinatown. I can't be bothered to point out that actually I have been here for a month and know the way. I'm too preoccupied with my own unhappiness.

My eyes wander, looking at all the customers eating-and then I notice one who isn't eating, but is hiding behind a menu. Our eyes meet.

It's her.

I shift and turn away from her, trying to tell her that I am as ignorant of her as she is me. But I can feel her eyes burning holes in my back. I concentrate on the conversation of the others.

"Thank you for your assistance, Shipley. Come Luke, Kat, we mustn't tarry here."

The Professor and Luke leave and I get up to follow when she grabs my hand.

"Get off me!" I hiss quietly.

"Kat please, I'm so sorry, I tried to find you-"

"You pretended I didn't exist to him!"

"Kat…have you still got the locket with the picture in it?"

I pull the locket out from under my top. "What's it to you, stranger?"

She winces. "Kat, this isn't about me, it's about you." She opens the locket and looks inside. "You kept the picture of me…but replaced the one of you?"

I look in the locket. Inside is a picture of a special person and a picture of Ari-before she left.

"Why does it matter to you?" I snatch the locket back and put it back under my top. "You don't care about me anymore." _But do I care about you?_

I storm out of the restaurant and run to catch up with Luke and the Professor. I know she's following me, so I don't cry. I can't…I just don't want to do it anymore.

The truth is, I cared about Ari an awful lot when I was younger. She was my protector, my saviour, my role model. Then she left me to face my life alone and it only took three days before I was scarred for life_. I still don't know_

And then I became completely alone, until I met Luke.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter of mystery and intrigue!(oooh)Hopefully you're starting to get a good idea of what Kat is like now. Please R&R, as usual and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**PS. The next chapter will probably appear tomorrow, because school is out for me and I need something to do so I can convince myself I'm not procrastinating**

**See ya !**


	11. Chapter 10-escaping death

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**This is chapter 10!There is going to be yet another new oc in this chapter(yeah okay this is the last one…promise cross fingers) but her identity is shrouded in mystery until the very last bit okay, so deal with it.**

I'm trying to calm myself down.

I need to calm down at least before we meet future Luke in Chinatown. He will notice, if the other two don't.

We climb the steps into the statue plaza. Luke is visibly more energetic than me and the Professor looks worried so I try to make conversation.

"Hey look Professor it's your statue," I say, pointing at the statue in the corner.

"Oh yeah it looks just like you, Professor," laughs Luke. "Do you think it depicts some sort of local hero? I'm going to have a look."

As soon as he was gone, the Professor turned to me.

"Kat, are you alright?" he asks me. I smile the best smile I can possibly manage.

"I'm fine, Professor," I reply. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey, the guy on the statue was a famous author!" yells Luke as he rushes up to us.

"An author, you say? Not a Professor?" Hmm, time to show the boys what I know.

"Well he wrote boring books for adults until this boy got ill and then he wrote-"

"An adventure novel for him to cheer him up!" finishes Luke. "But how come you know so much about it, Kat?"

"Um, well I've been living in London-as in, the future London-for like, a month, so-"

"But doesn't that mean you know the way to Chinatown?" asks Luke, puzzled.

"Well…"

"Kat Royale, are you telling me that we wasted our time getting directions from Shipley?" said Luke, waggling his finger with an expression of mock seriousness on his face.

"Well…perhaps not. But hey, at least you got to know Shipley better!"

"Come on, Luke, a gentleman never insults a lady." says the Professor.

"Yeah, cos I am such a lady, Professor." I reply playfully.

"Indeed, now let's press on."

And then she walks past.

?!

My hand flies to my neck. Is this possible?

*Flashback*

"Kat…have you still got the locket with the picture in it?"

*End of flashback*

Ari has seen her too. This can't be real.

*Flashback*

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

*End of flashback*

Or can it?

**Wow, suspense!**

**Let's analyse what we know about our mysterious oc…**

**She is a special person from Kat's life**

**She is supposed to be dead**

**Our other mysterious oc (Ari) has tried to get Kat to recognize her**

**This means that Ari knows her too**

**Any ideas? Tell me in reviews!**


	12. Chapter 11-BACK TO THE PRESENT

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**So this is chapter 11 and I feel really inferior because other people have got someone to chat to in the author's notes and I haven't. So I thought I would get a Professor Layton character who I like to chat to me in the author note so please welcome…Melina Whistler! *Applause***

***Silence***

**Oh…well I guess she decided not to come. Oh yeah she's dead I forgot (I am such an awful person) Never mind, next chapter. I wonder if Doctor Schrader is free tomorrow…**

Chapter 11-Back to the present

"Oi! Just what do you two think you're doing? No-one-"

"Look we get it Chelton, just open the gate, for god's sake." Chelton and his little minion annoy the hell out of me but they are stupid and easy to manipulate. The same cannot be said of the Professor.

"No. Now clear off or we'll be having more than words with each other."

"Oh so is that-"

"Kat. Come on." The Professor drags me away from them as I give them the death stare.

"What nerve! They're just a pair of brutes, don't you agree?" Luke seems as annoyed as I am.

"Yeah. I do. Probably the most annoying family thugs in all of London."

"Um…Professor?"

"Tell me you two. Do those two remind you of anyone we know?"

"Nope." Seriously, are we having this conversation? I need to get into Chinatown, for my own reasons.

"Of course!" Huh? "You're talking about Inspector Chelmey and Barton!" Ohhh. Well I guess they look a bit alike…

"Indeed I am Luke."

"Big guy in charge, check. Small assistant, check!" Luke obviously knows these two better than me.

"Speaking of the inspector, did his presence at the event seem at all odd to you?" What event?

"Event? Do you mean the time machine presentation?" asks Luke, a little confused.

"Um, guys? What time machine presentation?"

"Oh Kat. I forgot you weren't there," replies Luke. "Well this guy called Doctor Stahngun invented a time machine but it didn't work and it exploded and the prime minister and doctor Stahngun disappeared only his name wasn't actually doctor Stahngun-"

"It was a false name. I know that." The Professor looks puzzled, then realization dawns on his face.

"Of course. You were spying on us when we were talking to Big Luke, weren't you?"

"Haven't lost you're touch, Professor." I say with a grin.

"Well anyway…why would someone invite a police inspector to an event like that? What I wouldn't give to hear the inspector's take on the event."

"Yeah…too bad we'd have to go to our own time to ask him," sighs Luke.

"Professor, there you are! I couldn't help but overhear you as I ran up." You eaves-dropping little creep. "Did you say you'd like to talk to the inspector?"

"Yes," replies the Professor. "Ideally we would like to meet him back in our time, while the events of that time are still fresh.

"I think we can make that happen."

"But how?!" exclaims Luke. Oh God…I don't want to travel in time again.

"Let's continue this conversation where we can't be seen or heard, shall we?" he said and pointed towards the wooded grove. The Professor and Luke headed off.

"Yes let's "I growled, not bothering to disguise my dislike for creepy guy/future Luke. He leaves me to catch up with the others.

I am about to follow when someone grabs my hand. I make to fight them off when-

"Shh! It's only me."

"Ari?!"

**Suspense! I suppose a couple of your questions are about to be answered in the next chapter! But if you want to see your favourite Layton character in the author note with me please say so in reviews! I'll have a different one each chapter so you best get your vote in quick! Until then go solve a puzzle! See yap!**


	13. Chapter 12-catch-up

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**Okay so no reviews specified any characters so I'm going to go with a character that I like again…Jenis (yes that is how you spell it go on the internet you fools) Quatlane! {please note contains spoilers for the eternal diva}**

***Applause***

**Jenis: Thank you**

**Well this is going better than last chapter already seeing as Melina didn't turn up last time-**

**Jenis: Oh that reminds me I'm late for having Melina's memories put inside me and then trying to stop her crazy dad from putting them in other people and then playing a deadly game for eternal life and being kidnapped by Descole and his evil robot see ya!**

**Hey! Wait! Come back!...Oh well please say who you want to see next chapter. Lights, camera, action!**

"Ari?!"

"What? I just want to talk to you. Kat, I promise that I wasn't going to leave you forever, I just needed to leave."

"Yeah, leave me at his mercy!" I cry, thrusting my arm out.

Her face suddenly looks black. "He did that to you?" I nod and pull my sleeve back down.

"Two days after you left." Now she just looks broken.

"Two days? Kat, I'm so sorry…"

"Me too. But at least I learnt to use that knife that was hidden in the garden."

"What…how did you know that was there? Kat, _spying is unbecoming of a lady_." She mimics the Professor. I laugh.

"Yeah, it is, and so is lying_, Miss government agent_."

"Hey! I need to lie to do my job!"

It's like she's never left. It's back to our battle of wits that we used to have every day before she left. Until…

"Hey! Professor, where did Kat go?"

Damn.

"Gotta go. Hide!" I hiss and run to catch up.

"Where did you go, Kat?"

"Oh I was just looking for locals who might live near the gate and could tell us how to get through-"

There's a loud meow next to my feet. Yes! Get in!

"When I met this cat." I finish triumphantly.

"Awww! She's so cute! " says Luke.

"Can you understand her, Luke?" I ask, hoping they've forgotten how far behind I was.

"She says that she's just escaped from a test lab where she was imprisoned. She's looking for a new owner in London but everyone she's met so far have been horrible family thugs. She likes you though, Kat."

"Hmm," says the Professor. "Maybe you could take care of her, Kat?"

"Sure," I say with a grin.

"Well you should give her a name," says Luke.

**The cat option has been added to whatever Kat carries around with her! **

**{insert name here} is now Kat's friend. You can choose a name but for the purposes of this fanfic, I'm going to call her cat. Again, you can choose what she looks like, but I think that she should be black with blue eyes so she will be in this fanfic.**

"Nice to see you've made a friend, Kat," smiles the Professor.

"Yeah." I reply, then a flash of bright colours catches my eye.

"Hey, can anyone else see a parrot over there…"

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" It's Graham. Hmm. I tend to zone out whenever he talks to me-what he says is mindless babble and never has any information of use in it.

Creepy guy/ future Luke seems to be getting a bit cross with him too. I look round and see Ari watching from behind a tree. She's looking at him in a sort of…like he's not creepy…I guess I just see him that way.

I sidle back to talk to her again. "Future Luke…he said you work for him. Do you?" Her smile instantly vanishes. "You do, don't you? Why?"

"Look Kat…I pretended to be a government agent when I went into that clock shop-"

"I know. I was there."

"Then why don't you know why I work for him? Have you been here the whole month?!"

"Just keep going."

"So it took ages to convince him I wasn't and I wanted to know what was behind his London scheme, so I said yes to a job."

"Doing what?"

"Ummm…well, you see, should the need arise…I am to pose as your future self."

"What?! Am I dead in the future?"

"Would now be a good time to say…this isn't the future?"

"No."

**Okay so hopefully everyone liked the reference to the Professor's trunk there. And maybe you feel like you know a bit more about Ari-clever people will probably guess who she is before it is officially revealed. Again, to see your favourite characters in author's note but…no characters that are only in the last spectre, the miracle mask or the azran legacies because I haven't played them yet. The movie is fine though!**


	14. Chapter 13-Coming home

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**So yeah here we are and I've decided to stop the whole interview thing and keep Kat here instead to do the disclaimer! Right, Kat?**

**Kat: Yep! Sweetly doesn't own Professor Layton but she wishes that she lived in it! Love Kat.**

**NOW…it is story time.**

My head reels from what Ari told me. Underground (I guessed that bit) Clive, revenge! I don't understand. What type of revenge requires this?

Ari says she doesn't know the details of his plan, but she's trying. She also doesn't know why he wants revenge. So we basically know nothing.

We reached the clock shop ages ago, but I'm not concentrating on the conversation. It's all about the fake time travel. Oh god time travel. Or lifts, I think. "Professor, I'm going to stay here. I don't wish to distort the events of the past anymore than necessary."

"Of course you don't," I mutter to him as I pass by. "You want to-"

"Kat, have you got something to say?" he asks, menacingly. I walk right up to him so only he will hear what I actually have got to say.

"Of course not, Clive."

He pales a little but maintains his composure. And waves us off as the lift moves up.

I hold onto the wall and concentrate on breathing slowly, and when we get to the top, I don't feel so bad. I don't think I need to be sick anyway.

"Urgh," groans Luke. "I feel a bit sick. Are you okay, Kat?"

"That'll be time sickness. First jump I made, I didn't feel too good either." confirms Cogg. Does he know? Does he know it's a lift?

"Shall we go, Professor?" I ask.

"Try to come back quickly. We don't want to keep yer future self waiting."

"Of course not." Replies the Professor and we leave.

As we wander down a more familiar Midland Road, I feel so relieved. It's been a month since I last saw London and it feels like I'm being welcomed home.

"Kat," says Luke hesitantly. "Why don't you like Big Luke?"

"Well…it's just something about him…I don't trust him."

"Really?" You can hear the shock in Luke's voice. "Why not?"

"It's just a feeling."

"A Professor-Layton-intuition type feeling?"

"I guess."

"Hey Professor! Kat's got intuition, like you!" cries Luke to the Professor.

"No Luke, I've got something called people skills and the Professor has something called a sensitive brain."

"Oh well never mind then."

The Professor chuckles, but says nothing. He can tell. Why, why, why is he so observant?

When we reach the bus stop, the Professor looks at the timetables thoughtfully.

"I think we need to stop off at Gressenheller University, you two."

"Why, Professor?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just a hunch."

"A famous-intuition hunch?"

"Oh Luke, please don't-"

I can see the Professor laughing at our antics but I'm not the only one who's been behaving strangely. When I get him alone, he's going to have some serious explaining to do.

The bus stops at Gressenheller and we are instantly pounced on by Rosetta Stone. I hate Rosetta Stone.

She hates me and Luke and Flora but around the other two she's all smiles and niceness but around me (when I'm on my own) she's completely shameless.

Luke is a short, arrogant, irritating little pest.

Flora is a whiny, cucumber-obsessed, annoying teenage girl.

I am a moody punch-brat.

The reason for this is one day I was walking to school on my own and Rosetta was standing her usual post looking out for the Professor. She was insulting Luke and Flora but I just kept walking, thinking I could get round the corner.

She kept on yelling that I was ' ignoring' her and she came up behind me and pulled my hair.

So I turned around and punched her in the face.

When I walked back from school with Luke, it was a comical sight. That side of her face was plastered with make up to cover the bruise. So she calls me a moody punch-brat.

Today I am okay though, because I'm with the Professor and Luke and we go through a conversation as quickly as possible before entering the University.

Inside, Dean Delmona is waiting for us and he needs a puzzle solving. Once that's done though he mentions a young lady.

Flora!

I haven't seen Flora for a month. I wonder whether she misses me.

Our reunion is only a tiny bit spoiled by the Professor and Luke's actions.

Well.

A big bit spoiled.

**So how did ya enjoy that? R&R and please don't kill me for being a terrible writer. See yap!**


	15. Chapter 14-revenge of the angry girls

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**I haven't updated for a while, have I? I'm sorry.**

"Hey there Flora," says Luke nervously.

"You two have got some nerve, leaving me alone while you go on another adventure!" replies Flora angrily.

"Um-" I try to talk to her but the Professor interrupts.

"Now Flora, you know that wasn't our intention at all. While we were out investigating one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose."

"Yeah we couldn't have seen it coming Flora. Honest!" I think Luke is actually terrified of Flora, inside.

"And-" Flora interrupts me again.

"Well…I'll forgive you just this once. But you two had better not leave me alone again!"

"Of course not."

"Yeah, I'll make sure they don't, Flora." Her eyes widen.

"Kat? But how…where…what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." She grins at me.

"Well I've got some tea next door-shall I go get it?" I decide to go help her. Once we're in the kitchen, she starts asking me questions.

"Where did you go Kat? Why didn't you come back?"

"Well…I travelled in time. And, until the Professor showed up, I had no idea how to get back."

"You travelled in time? What was it like?"

"Horrible. I had to go throw up in the bin outside. Have you got any Dream spice in the cupboard?"

"No, but there's some in the tea set we got from Dropstone."

"Have you still got that tea set?"

"Yeah, the Professor didn't want to get rid of it. Anyway, I think everyone else will want ordinary tea."

By the time we have sorted out herbal tea and Flora's cucumber sandwiches, they have left the room.

"Huh? Where did they go?" I am furious.

"They've just left us here? I've been there for a month! The little-"

"Language, Kat. But why did they leave us behind?"

"They don't want us to get hurt," I imitate the Professor. "But listen, they made a huge mistake, leaving me behind, cos I know exactly where they're going. Get the bus to Midland road. I'll meet you there."

"But where are you going, Kat?"

"I need to check something. For a friend." Flora smiles.

"Got it. See you at Midland Road then."

I hop on the bus to the Police Station. When I get there, I run inside and ask the police guy on duty where they are.

"They've gone to speak to Inspector Chelmey again, Miss."

"Again? Where were they before?"

"In the archives, down those stairs, there." He points, I thank him and run down the stairs. When I get there, Barton is packing away some files.

"Barton!"

"Huh? Oh hello Miss…Kat, was it? I met you in Folsense, did I not?"

"Yes, Barton, I need to see those files on the explosion." He looks at me doubtfully.

"Couldn't you ask Professor Layton?"

"He doesn't have the information I need."

"Alright then."

I scan the names of the victims. Clive! There it is! Both his parents died, was adopted, became a reporter; it all fits!

"Thanks Barton. Now I need to catch the Professor."

I sprint back up the stairs and hear the Professor and Luke coming down from the office. So I rush out and stand outside like I've been there for ages.

"Kat! What are you doing?" Luke looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head. Hehe.

"I followed you, silly! Now we need to get to the clock shop!" We walk down to the bus stop and wait. I think about Flora.

I hope she makes it in time.

**So another chapter done! It's a bit rushed cos I want to get to the good stuff. I'll try not to rush too much in the coming chapters. R&R plz! See yap!**


	16. Chapter 15-rendezvous in the clock shop

**Professor Layton and the lost future hello Kat**

**I am so sorry for the slow update. My holiday commitments have suddenly popped up and basically I'm busy until the week after next but I'll do my best...okay?**

**P.S. Check out the new cover image which I edited myself!**

The bus lurches to a stop.

The Professor and Luke get off quickly but I hang back. I can't see Flora anywhere and I don't want her to get left behind again.

"Come on Kat! We gotta go!" yells Luke, as I slowly dismount from the bus.

"I'm coming," I say, jumping off the end and looking behind me. Another bus is coming, and on it…is Flora.

"We must hurry back to the clock shop. We don't want to keep Big Luke waiting." No, we don't want to keep creepy-I want-revenge-Clive waiting for us to come aid his evil plan.

As we walk down the road, Flora follows behind. Luke looks uneasy, as if he can sense her following. I have to say, Luke's got a sort of sixth sense when people are following him. It's actually kinda annoying.

The clock shop looms before us. I've been so busy worrying about Flora that I haven't thought about the prospect of time travel AT ALL. Now I feel sick already.

We're just about to set off when Inspector Chelmey and Barton burst into the shop. Interfering idiot! I don't like Inspector Chelmey because he doesn't respect the Professor and Luke and as for me…he thinks I'm a hooligan. Let me explain.

When I went with the Professor and Luke to Dr Schrader's flat, I tightrope-walked hundreds of feet over London on the rope that Don Paolo made out of a curtain. Inspector Chelmey automatically assumed I was the thief/murderer and has never trusted me since.

So I was less than pleased when they turned up.

On a happier note, Flora walked in and told the Professor and Luke what they could do with their ideas about safety.

"I can't believe you Professor! You too Luke!"

"Yeah, you left us behind cos we're girls, but let me tell you, I've been down there for a month and I am fine. Flora is two years older than Luke and you're bringing him along!"

"If it hadn't been for Kat, then I would still be sitting in your office. What am I supposed to do when you're out? Sit like a lemon and wait?"

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Well when you put it that way…" Luke's voice trails off.

"Luke!" moans the Professor, knowing he's lost.

Even Inspector Chelmey agrees with us, which I consider to be a personal victory.

"Okay, I'm starting her up. Hold on!"

Shit.

I'm not ready for it and as soon as it stops I run outside and throw up again.

"Oh no! Kat, are you alright?" Luke is standing behind me.

"I'm fine, Luke. Really. I guess time travel doesn't agree with me. Where are the Professor and Flora?"

"They're still inside." He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"What in the blazes? What happened? Where are we?" I desperately try to stifle my laughter, and Luke does the same. Inspector Chelmey's reaction to the future/ underground London is one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

The Professor and Flora come out of the clock shop but are almost instantly pounced on by Inspector Chelmey, who still doesn't respect the Professor enough to accept help from him, and he rushes off with Barton.

"Are you okay, Kat?" asks the Professor.

"I'm fine Professor. Come on, we better get to Chinatown."

We begin to walk down Midland road, discussing where Clive can be and thinking about Chinatown.

It's going to be a long day.

**Okay, so I have finished another chapter and I'm starving cos I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Please R&R. See yap!**


End file.
